The operating height of surface finishing equipment such as graders or screeds is increasingly being controlled by lasers or other optical systems. Typically, a remotely-located optical transmitter such as a laser focuses a beam of optical energy towards an optical receiver mounted atop a piece of finishing equipment. The optical receiver is usually clamped to a support pole extending from the finishing equipment. During set-up, the optical receiver is moved (e.g., raised or lowered) for optimum signal reception. To do this, an operator un-clamps the optical receiver from its support pole, slides the clamp on the support pole, re-clamps the optical receiver at a new position on the support pole, and tests the optical system to see if such re-positioning achieves optimum signal reception. However, this trial-and-error method is time consuming. It is also difficult for the operator to achieve fine position adjustments in this manner. Further, continuous handling of the (delicate) optical receiver increases the risk of damage thereto.